New society
by Amypage
Summary: Dystopian society. Where the worlds government is in control of its civilians. This is the story of Bella's life in this society and how she meets Edward through arrange marriage and with no freedom,would they still fall in love. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Night**

The days were ever growing darker and the suns light was ever growing weaker in the winter, as it looked upon the garden that I now pondered around. I perched myself on a small oak bench that was tucked in the corner of my parents small garden. As my eyes searched the grounds, I could feel the lavender rush through my throat, caressing my senses. I've always loved this lovely garden, ever since I was a little girl. But, back then I was aloud to jump into the bushes, and feel myself get lost in time as I imagined I was a princess, or pirate or what ever I wanted. But no one is aloud to do that anymore.

'Isabella...' My mother called me from the double glass conservatory doors. I looked a lot like my mother. With the long brown hair, the large brown eyes and fair skin. However, she was a lot prettier than me, I had too much of my father in me. My mother and father were very lucky that my dad had a job that the government needed. Most jobs, like my mothers either became illegal, or you became replaced by the governments army.

I pick up my skirt from the floor, and follow the path in the garden to the conservatory doors. My mother smiles for a minute before putting up her mask to hide her emotions from me. She always did this. It her way of dealing with this new life. Pushing everyone who loves her away, Ever since I was 8 years old. I remember it, like it was yesterday.

I remember my mother pushing me slowly on the swings at the local park. There were daffodils over growing through the parks bars. I was smiling, laughing with her. He eyes shone so bright, like nothing was going to change this moment, little did we both know what was to happen.

'Your father and me need to have a word with you privately.' She muttered, glaring at the unwanted attention of the staff that were near by. I looked around and saw them wearing all the same uniform. They all wear long green dresses with a apron posted on the outside. Their hair pulled back, tied with a small hair band , that was also green. Their shoes, covered by their long dress's.

My mother walked down the corridor quietly, with me a couple steps behind. She walked elegantly across the wooden flooring, and past the empty walls, that once held old canvas's my mother used to paint. She tended to paint the La Push cliffs and waves. But we never go to the beach anymore. My father never ahs the time.

We stopped outside my fathers office door patiently, listening to the shuffling around inside. My mother knocked lightly on the oak door. As she knocked I notice her eyes flicker to my face and back to the door.

"Come in." My fathers flustered voice said. He's always working, in these days people don't have the weekends off. But for most women, this doesn't effect us. All we are called is the wives, we'll I will after I am wedded away to a suitor. This is what I feared most.

I remember when I was planning my wedding at 6 years old, deciding on who would be my groom, and who would be my bridesmaid. The thought of having a large white dress was the only thing I wanted. The thought of love was stupid back then, as it is now in this society. I remember looking through my mothers photo books of her wedding day, the happy smiles, the loved up eyes that searched for each other. I never wanted that then, but I want that now.

I walked in behind my mother, raising my head to see my father and 2 other men that stood with their back straight, and chin high. They were both completely beautiful, both with fair skin and green eyes.

"Mr. Cullen, this is my daughter Isabella." My father smiled proudly as took my hand in his. I bowed my head at both men.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan." The older men stepped forward, to take my other hand

that was rested upon my hip. His smile was genuine. So I let a real smile spread across my face. This

sort of thing happened a lot, my father would invite me to meet other important friends over for business, and invite me to greet them. As he let go off my palm, I saw that he had the lightest shade hair, almost white, with light green eyes. I then shifter my eyes to the younger man, who looked not that older than me. He had brownish/bronzy colour hair, that could easily math a penny. He pushed his hand through it, making the end flick into every direction, with the same beautiful eyes. Both of them seemed to be flawless. It made me feel insignificant standing by them. But I kept staring, I couldn't help myself.

"It's nice to finally meet you Isabella" The young man voice sounded perfect, not to rough. I felt a weird feeling through out my chest. A feeling that I have felt a few times, but this seemed more intense. I hadn't realised that I had opened my mouth but nothing came out. I quickly spoke up, blushing dramatically and unintentionally.

"It's nice to meet you to.." I froze, my father hadn't told me who this man was.

"Edward Cullen" The man said, with curiosity leaking through his eyes.

"We'll me and my son must leave now, and leave you to discuss" Mr Cullen said, with a smile.

Both me and my mother bowed our head as the walked out the door.

"It was nice to see you again Mr. Swan." All the men bowed their head in unison.

After the men left, I looked back to see my dad brushing the back hand across his forehead. He seemed to be more nervous than before. My mother walked towards my dads side, and laced her hand through his. They looked a lot like their wedding photos, with a few added lines by their eyes, and the few grey strands that grew on my dads head. They held the love for each other in their eyes still, but it has worn down a bit. I..I loved them.

"Isabella, I have special news for you. We'll for us as a family." My father murmured to me, smiling brightly. I waited for an answer, patiently. We, as a women are not aloud to speak to the men unless spoken to. It wasn't always like this.

I remember when my mother and father used to row in the kitchen about the town, her life and mine. My mother hated that she 'couldn't spread her wings' in Forks. The fact that she had a voice back then proves that she did have freedom at the time. How times have changed.

I nod, staring into my fathers eyes with curiosity. I hear him swallow the remaining saliva in him throat, while nodding to my mother.

"Isabella, Mr. Edward Cullen has asked me for your hand in marriage." My fathers smile spreads along his face, with guilt in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking, I never wished for you to have an arranged marriage. But we all know that there was nothing anybody could do to change this, unless I became apart of the lost civilians. They were the mistreated, uncared for people. They had no need for arranged marriages, but they had no home either. The government took away their houses for no obeying the new laws set for our new society. They were called many names by many people.

"What do you say Isabella?" My father pounded, watching me.

"I say, I accept father." I do not say much more. I felt my last hope on the past ripped from fingertips. But there was nothing more to say about it. What was done, was done. I felt my mother press her fingertips to my cheek and give me a sympathy look and kissed my cheek.

"Good night Bella" My mother whispered into my ear, my old nickname. I missed being called that.

"Night mum" I whispered back, feeling slightly numb. It felt weird calling her mum, even though I used to call her that all the time.

I remember the times that I called her mum.

'Mamma I wanna go higher, push me higher' I shouted flying through the air on the red swings.

'Mum, are you ready yet? I'm going to be late for school.'

' I love you mum."

I watched her walk outside the door, and looked back to my father. I bowed my head before reaching for the handle of the door.

"Isabella, Edward is a honest man, who will treat you well. I'm sorry I cant let you have the choice, like me and your mother had, but I'm giving you the nearest thing. I picked Edward for a reason. I hope you understand.'

"I understand father. Thank you" I never thought I'd have to say that. I turned around and walked through the door, pulling my long blue dress up, preventing my feet from ruining the bottoms.

I walked slower than usual back to my room.

**New life**

A chair, holding my long white dress mocked me as I sat on my bed. My eyes followed the patterns as my fingers traced the stitching lines. It was a gorgeous dress, a little over the top for me, but completely beautiful.

I heard a light knock on my door, most likely one of the staff.

"Come in." I murmured, not really concerned who it was.

"I apologise, but I have been told to wake you up to meet your soon to be in laws. I have run you a bath" A pretty girl with black hair said. I never knew the staff's names because they never lasted long. They were moved around a lot, to prevent relationships between them and us. It wasn't right.

"Thank you." I smiled at her, which seemed to surprise her. She seemed more nervous. She turned to walk out, and shut the door.

I remember the times when we didn't have staff who took care of the house work. I remember when the wife was genuinely in charge of that, with help from their husbands. It worked.

I pulled myself up from my dress and bed, and walk to my bathroom. The water is freshly boiled, and I can feel the steam wrap itself around the room. This was my favourite part of the day, it was me time. I would see the flesh that has always has to be put away. Men were seen as a weakness, because they lusted. So us, as women, had to hide yourself away, to preserve ourselves from the prying eyes. We are told our husbands are and should be the only ones that should have that privilege.

I strip the layers off my skin and lay my self into the hot water.

"Isabella, finally." My mother calls, hurrying me along the corridor to the living room. I checked myself out one more time before walking into the room. I was wearing a dark blue dress, that feel below my feet, tied up with ribbon on the front. It was one of my favourite dresses. While my mother wore her beautiful dark blue dress, that held white ribbon across the ridge. My father bought it for her when she was at her lowest.

"Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you again, this is my wife Esme," Holding the 35 year old women's hand. She was beautiful, with caramel hair, with golden eyes.

"And this is my first son. Emmett." Mr. Cullen smiled.

"It's nice to meet my new sister in law." Emmett grinned like a buffoon. He looked friendly, I could tell I would get along with him.

'And last of all, Isabella I would have the pleasure in introducing you to your fiancé Edward Cullen.' He seemed proud to announce this, under these circumstances it angered me, but I wasn't permitted to show it. Women's strongest trait was ripped from her fingertips. By that I mean that our caring emotional side was torn from us, we aren't aloud to show it, unless we want to be punished. Punishment meant taken away without a trace of evidence. No one knew what happens to the people, but its nto hard to guess.

I smiled weakly at him, and looked to find Edward standing awkwardly by the chairs set for the discussion. I wondered what he thought about the whole arrangement. I wondered if he hated the fact that he wouldn't be marrying anyone as near as beautiful as him. Or if he enjoyed the fact that he would have power of him wife, in a way which was now legal. Men are now given the right to use, only there hand, to punish there wives or staff, if they are out of place.

'Thank you for your consideration' I replied, my eyes trying to hide my true feelings. Mr. Carlisle Cullen walked forward, taking mine in his and placing it into the cold fingers of his second son, Edward Cullen, he took this chance to bring his body closer to me. But, as he did this, my blush crept along my cheeks down to my jaw line. I heard Emmett's booming laughter shake the room like a earthquake.

"We're defiantly gunner get along, little sis." I heard Emmett's feet pound the floor, like a loud bear would, scary. I looked up to see a man with short brown curly hair, like a small child's would have, with a grin to match it.

"..T-thanks" I stuttered back, deepening in colour. I wanted to push Edward in front of me, to hide me from all the watching eyes. I never like too much attention.

"Lets talk business now that we have introduced everyone." My father cheered. As I watched him and the family discussing the wedding, I noticed guilt lying in his eyes as he nodded to my new living arrangement. I let myself leave my body, I imagined what real love was, even if it was for only a moment.

I remember the time where I learnt about love in old fairy tales. Beauty and the beast was my favourite, it taught me that love came in all shapes and sizes. The beast was a prince on the inside, and Bella found love in this. I wanted to be that Bella that found love in a man I would know and cherish.

"We'll that's all sorted. When shall we meet to go over and schedule? Saturday?" He wanted to meet up in 3 days to sort out this wedding already. My palms began to sweat as I listened.

"That sounds perfect, your or mine?" Charlie asked politely. I wanted to say his, so I wouldn't be obligated to go.

"We'll I'm sure Rosalie will want to be a part of the plans, so ours?" YES. I was mentally picturing my father saying to me now, don't worry Isabella, we will make sure the plans are perfect. If you want, you can go shopping with the staff for celebratory food. Well that's what I was hoping anyway. But I wondered who Rosalie was.

"Sounds great, We'll all attend." I was hoping Father just meant himself and my mother.

"See you soon Mr. Swan, Mrs. Swan and Ms, Swan." Mr. Cullen replied, smiling gently. His wife followed behind, hugging me and my mother.

Emmett pulled himself of one of the chairs and gave me a large bear hug, something which wasn't meant to happen in this society. Men were meant to keep their distance, but he seemed different.

Edward was next, reaching for palm, to lay a soft but fluttering kiss. It was short, but to me it felt like forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"_See you soon Mr. Swan, Mrs. Swan and Ms, Swan." Mr. Cullen replied, smiling gently. His wife followed behind, hugging me and my mother. _

_Emmett pulled himself of one of the chairs and gave me a large bear hug, something which wasn't meant to happen in this society. Men were meant to keep their distance, but he seemed different._

_Edward was next, reaching for palm, to lay a soft but fluttering kiss. It was short, but to me it felt like forever. _

**The night**

It was the night before my life changed forever. My hopes of freedom would vanish after tomorrow. My body would not be mine anymore. My chances of finding myself would be just a whisper in the wind. The more I imagined the future, the more I held onto my childhood memories. I feared the future, it was unknown and dark. I wondered what was to come of my children. Would they accept this life, or would they fear the world as I do.

I was lodged in between my single bed and my wall. I looked around the room, rememorizing this night. I looked to my left and saw the chained windows, locked from the outside. The government thought it was better for women and the staff to have this, to protect us from our selves.

I remember when they took away anything dangerous from women, and only women. Such simple things like razors to shave their legs were taken away, to prevent any harm. At the time my mother was in rage.

Now that I have grown up and saw the need of such a small item, I understand. They did this after many of the wives tried hanging her self with the curtain ropes. So the government took away anything to harm anyone in the home. They still do regular searches to check we haven't sneaked one in. It was very rare for someone to do this, but it still happens. I heard my fathers friends talking about it.

"Miss Swan, your mother asks for you." One of the staff asks, wiping her hands in her apron. I knew this girl was one of my mums favourites, not that she knows. She says the girl looks like her mother when she was young. My grandma died 6 years ago, she was a huge feminist, so my mother says it was a perfect time for her to go. I wonder, sometimes, if she looks down on the world and frowns. I wonder if she's disappointed.

"Coming." I whisper, staring at the bed that will never be mine again. I pull myself of the floor, and follow her downstairs where my mother is sat by the fire. It was something my grandma would always do. She said it made her feel connected to the fire.

"Isabella, come sit with me." My mother whispers, with a tint of sadness in her voice. I follow what she says, and take a seat on the leather sofa. It was already warm, from the heat, and the colour red made it feel like I was on fire.

"I have a few things to give to you, a little thing my mum gave me." She was holding a little box, that looked precious. It was made of some type of wood, with engraved hearts. She passed it into my already waiting hands. I held it there, scanning all the grains in the wood, it was so delicate.

"Open it." She suggested, smiling slightly. I looked at the sides of the box, and found a small hatch to open it. As I pulled the lid up, I saw what was inside. It was a silver clip with small safaris in. It was beautiful.

"Thank you, its absolutely beautiful" I whispered, keeping my eyes glued to the large slide in. It was perfect.

"I acted the exact way you did when my mum handed it down to me, on the day before my wedding." I looked up to see her with a tear in her eye. She let her guard down, so I gave her a hug. It wasn't just a short hug that I normally give her. I hugged her like I did as a child, like I would never wanted to leave.

"I love you Bella." I heard my mum say. I replied with a

"I love you too mum." After a few minutes, I pulled back and sat where I had before, picking up the clip like before, and placed in my hand. It felt a little heavy.

"Now its time to go to bed Isabella, big day tomorrow." My mother murmured, placing her guards up again.

I nodded my head, and gracefully lifted myself of the stool and made my way back to my room. I took the small box with my and carried it like I would with a delicate child.

As I walked through my room, I closed the door. I wished for locks on my door, but they were taken away like everything else. I missed the choice, not that I used it ever. But the choice was enough.

I closed my eyes as I led down, still holding the box to my chest. I wished myself away to another time.

**The beginning.**

I watched the staff rush around the stool that I was currently perched on. They were fixing my hair, and my makeup. It was the only day, where we were aloud to wear makeup. It was banned for going on walks. But I didn't mind, I preferred my face being uncluttered.

I remember the first time I tried makeup. The first thing I tried was lip gloss, and I ended up smudging it all over my bed covers, so I wasn't aloud to use it inside the house. My mother loved all the makeup, she daily wore it, until the day where the shops changed their items, and makeup wasn't the things they kept. It was seen as deviant to them.

"Isabella, you look beautiful." My mother looked at me with pride, as she pushed in the silver slide from last night. It was pushed on top of my bun at the back. It looked so perfectly in place. This was the day where I become a women, well Edward's women. I wasn't a women by myself, I 'apparently' needed a man to be one. I looked in the mirror in front of me and was gob smacked. I looked, I didn't look like me, it was someone else. She looked beautiful and innocent.

"Its time." My father shouted, as he walked through the door, smiling. My mother took this as her chance to walk out and join the people outside. Everyone was counting on me. I had to do this. I could do this.


	3. The fall

_Thank you for the comments :D. (All human)_

**The big fall**

I looked around the crowded church. It was somewhere I didn't want my wedding, I would of wanted it out in nature, the breeze making me feel a live and in love. I held my father hand with all my mite, I wasn't so graceful. I watched the empty faces stare as we started to walk . Most of the people who came, weren't my family or friends, but the governments watching eyes to make sure I was committing myself to their rules, and regulations.

I remember when skinning over wedding magazines in little corner shops. That would never happen anymore, corner shops were no longer convenient shops that had magazine, bread or milk and a friendly face. They were shops that, if you could help it, you don't go in. They were run by the governments watchers. They served items that were basic, with no business's print. No logo, no belonging. The people at the stools, listened to people and reported back to base. This is how it started. People began to keep their opinions to their self after many had disappeared along with their friends.

I could see my soon to be husband, standing tall at the end of the isle. He looked handsome, with his black tux on, with his hair neatly slicked to the side. After my eyes searched his body, I looked into his eyes. Blank. There was no happy future in them, and here I was joining that black future.

I remember my mother saying she had cold feet upon the special day. Its weird how people could say the had cold feet, the never really had actual cold feet. But the difference was, that she could of ran away. She told me that as soon as her eyes locked with my fathers as she walked down the isle, she knew where she belonged. I don't feel this.

I could smell the violets from the bunch I held close to my chest. The were beautiful, Edward choose them I was told. However, they looked as if they were crusting up from my tight hold.

My father nodded his head and gently let go of my hand, and I felt Edwards cold hand touch mine. I looked up to find his face, dropped as if we were attending a funeral. It was our funeral, the little freedom we did have, were now dieing. We were mourning, like it was another person. It was, it was the old me, and I had to let go. But I didn't want to, I wanted to hold on to it, but the government was stripping me apart from this.

I didn't listen to the priest, who stood not two feet from me, but I payed close attention to the man I was soon to be wedded to.

"In the presence of God and these our friends I take thee to be my wife, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband so long as we both shall live." He sounded like an angel, so I repeated my own words.

"In the presence of god, and these out friends I take thee to by my husband, promising to remain a faithful, respecting wife for as long as we shall live." I was amazed, I didn't stutter. I didn't sound happy either, but I did it, it was soon to be over.

The priest carried on, sounding more and more drone. He didn't seem proud to be holding this wedding. I looked at his wrinkled face, and saw a man who was frail and withered. But his eyes showed the lifetime being taken out of him. His eyes looked like they were gunner give up. I wondered what he thought of this change in society.

"You may now kiss the bride." I heard him say. I looked at Edward, and leaned in for a small peck. He did the same. It felt like he just skimmed his lips over mine, instead of kissing them. Did I disgust him?

The room, stood, clapping, but no one smiling. Everyone knew the cards. I felt the last bit of freedom, stole from my fingertips. I felt naked.

"Congratulations" I heard echo through the room, as we both walked down the isle. Congratulations Isabella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good byes**

Bodies swarmed past me, ignoring me like I was a piece of the furniture. Time skipped past me, as everyone organised our new living arrangements. They were all like drones, following orders, synchronizing plans. I perched myself on my childhood chair, while everything was being torn away from me. My single bed, pulled apart, was the first thing to go.

I felt tears prickle my cheeks as the ran softly following the creases on my cheeks. They dropped, one at a time, on the wooden floor below me. Goodbye to my old life.

"Isabella, would you please get out the way, there trying to do there job." My mother called to me. That's all life was, a job. Everything was a 'job'. I nodded towards her, and let my hand skim the remains of my childhood.

I followed my mother through the landing, and down the long windy stairs. Her head was held high, like a proper women. How could of she changed so easily? How could she pretend that nothing had changed?

"Mother, where shall I stay tonight?" I asked, hoping her answer wouldn't be at his. I crossed my fingers behind my back, hiding them from anyone's view.

"Your newly wedded husband." I let a long needed breath out, and accepted it. But inside I was being torn apart. One memory at a time.

**First Night.**

I through the black tinted windows of my fathers car to find, a large cream house, with small windows, it was perfect. But a little too big for such a small family. I knew that this house was a newly made, and Edward bought it on the market, something that the government controlled. He was very lucky, I knew that his father was a very important doctor. One that was rated high in this world. He followed the governments rules, like an obedient hound. It made me sick.

My dad opened the back car doors for me, and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it, holding down my long cream and blue dress from getting too high. It was seen as discussing, and deviant to have any clothing above the knee. I remember hearing about strip clubs, where women would wear near to nothing. It was something greedy men would go to, for fun.

"Isabella, welcome to our new home." I heard a familiar voice say, coming from the side of the car. I notices his clothes first. He was wearing a white shirt, with black trousers, with a long white coat. I remember my dad telling me that he's just qualified to be a doctor. He was 25 years old. 5 years older than myself. That meant he had the chance to see the worlds true colours shine before the shadow came along and squashed everyone's hopes of freedom.

I remember learning about Martin Luther King. How he fought for the right of freedom, and equality. How he stood up and persuaded other men to follow in his footsteps. ' I had a dream'. Sometimes I dream, about having the right to choose a career for me, having a happy family, chosen by me. I had a dream that everyone could stand next to each other, and hold hands, to be given the freedom together. Have the choice together.

"Thank you" I replied, smiling at the house, rather than himself. I looked at all the small details.

"Do you like the house?" He asked, taking my hand in his, before taking a step with me to the door. The door alone was beautiful. It was painted white, with a golden door handle. I wondered the beauty of the inside.

Edward reached out, and placed his large key in the lock, twisting it slowly. As it clicked, I felt a world of unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

**The garden **

Never had I seen such a beautiful house. The walls, large and covered in newly light cream walls. But I did notice the windows could not fully open, and the curtain ties, that used to swing as the wind flew through, were missing. They removed such items, so nobody could harm anyone. So why did the government have large guns.

I remember dreaming of owning a palace like this, with my prince. Back the he had no name. I would clean it daily, making sure it was loved, and well kept. Then my prince would cook me romantic dinners, and we'd eat by the fire.

There was no fire place, just cold floors. It was a beautiful house, but it wasn't my house, or my home. The walls were long and empty, just like me. The chairs were cold and controlled, just like me. My husband was nervous and worried, just like me.

"Isabella, our staff will arrive shortly." Edward mummers, as he looks around himself. The house was full decorated, bringing nothing of mine. Not even my childhood chair. It made me sad, to think every thing of my old life had gone, but they left me behind.

"Thank you, can I go see the garden?" I ask nicely, hoping for his consent. He nods. I follow the long halls to the garden, where there are similar glass doors from my old house. I opened the door, with a swing to the handle. I could tell it was cold outside from the wild trees that danced in the wind.

The garden was magnificent. The grass, and the flowers were neatly trimmed, with a walk way to a white wooden bench. I looked closely at the flowers, daffodils grew by the stone patio.

"Isabella, the staff have arrived." Edward shouted, walking to my direct view. He had taken off his doctor coat, and rolled up his white sleeves. The shirt did the man well. He looked flawless.

**Don't wait up**

I neatly placed my new clothes that Edward bought for me in the room I would be sleeping in. I yet to call it _our,_ as I barely knew the man. Me and Edward meet the current staff earlier. Mostly women, and the chef, a man. He had long blonde hair, tied into a hair band. He looked over 30 years of age. I could tell Edward didn't like him by his evil eyes watching him cut with a short knife used for meat. He didn't trust the guy.

Most people had private chefs these days, not that they didn't have them before, but there more common. Restaurants were very rare, maybe 1 every 2 miles. Which is a long way for someone who had a lot of business in there hands. Like Edwards dad.

I watched Edward unpack his new clothes in his side of the draw. He was semi naked, and oh my he was perfect. His muscles flexed ass he bent down to the bottom draw, I felt my cheeks blush.

"I'm done, I've got to do a little work, then I'll be back to see how your doing okay" He whispered, placing a clean shirt on over himself. Don't do that.

"Okay, I'm almost done" I replied, looking at my clothes. I had a lot of blue items, and all beautiful. It was more clothes than I was used to. Edward was higher than my family, in the governments eyes.

"If your tired, then don't wait up, ill see you in the morning."

I nodded as he proceeded to the door, picking up a pen on the way out. His abs going with him. I watched as he shut the door, blowing his scent in my direction. It was a mix of aftershave with a tint of shower gel, mint. My stomach was like jelly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't judge a book by its covers. **

I popped on my tired elbows, looking at head board in front of me. It was made of thick oak, with light carvings of hearts. I followed the patterns with the index finger, smiling at the thought of love. The fact that it was on our headboard, was all wrong. This marriage wasn't for that. It was a simple business transaction, for children.

Beside me, Edward wriggled as he slept. It was the reason why I was awake beside him. He looked like a child, having a nightmare. I watched as his eyes twitched before opening to stare into mine. I looked away instantly. I began to trace the hearts again, ignoring the watching eyes that searched for mine.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused and a little disorientated. I let myself smile, and let my hand drop to the mattress.

"I woke up early.. And" I didn't know how to put that I was thinking of real love. He didn't look sure of anything. So he nodded and looked at the alarm clock on his side of the bed. 5:24.

"It's almost time to face the music. My sisters want to get to know you more." Edward whispered, almost laughing to himself. He looked so friendly, it wasn't right. He was meant to be hard, strong and scary to others. But as i remembered what he said, Rosalie. I feared his sister in law Rosalie, I could tell she didn't like me. After the wedding, she gave me the deadliest stare all night.

"Is Esme coming ?" I asked. I turned around, staring at his face. I reached out, to touch his face, but I pulled back, keeping my place.

"No, its just going to be you and Alice, and Rosalie." He gave a disgusted face saying Rosalie's name. It didn't surprise me, they were cold with each other all evening. His face turned into a smile, before carrying on.

"Ignore Rosalie, that's what I do." I smiled at that, looking into his eyes. They green, brought on memories from the past.

I remember when we used to go to La Push, I used to dash into the large dark forest. Its cold, and I've got my big coat on. I remember imagining that Snow white's house was close, and I'd see the dwarfs marching up the hills. I used to smile as I see my daddy came running after me, if I was too far away. He used to say that I was the prettiest girl in the whole wide world.

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you like Rosalie?" I ask, looking back to the wooden headboard.

"Is it really that easily to tell?" He asks rhetorically and sarcastically. I looked back to him, he didn't appear to be what I thought he would be.

"Well, we disagree on a few things." He smiled, connecting his eyes with mine. Sparks flew instantly. My skin began to boil, I could feel myself breathing louder and erratically.

"She was always a bit too vain, but my brother loves her unconditionally." He lowered his eyes to my hands. With his index fingers, I felt it trace the creases in my fingers. I felt electricity, flow through out my whole body. I wanted to feel this man, in a way I have never felt. I wanted to curl into his warm protective arms, and stay there.

" Anyway, its time for me to get ready for work, and you to finally get to know my sisters." He looked out of breath, as if he had been doing a workout for an hour. His hair seem to stick everywhere, as he brushed over it.

"Okay.." I didn't let myself look unhappy, I had no reason to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oops **

I walk out of the bathroom, with a wet towel under my arms, freezing. It was only across the hall to the bedroom. As I walk across the landing, placing one foot after another. It was lucky really, because no one was aloud up here on this floor unless told to by Mr Cullen. So I could walk naked and I wouldn't be seen, but we are cautioned not to, in case of someone seeing us exposed.

I open the bedroom door silently, squeezing my body through the frame, to find Edward sat on our bed, rubbing his hair with a dark red towel. When he noticed that I came in, his eyes wondered my body. I felt self-conscious.

". . I . . I thought you were already gone." I whispered. I could feel my face heat up, and my cheeks flustered.

" I was waiting till you got back. I was going to ask if tomorrow night, you would want to attend a business meeting with me." He asked, having a hard time keeping his eyes from wondering over my body. But what was odd, was that he asked me. Normally men would tell, or order their wives to do what they wanted. He was different.

" Sure, I'd love to." I stood, still waiting in the door frame. I began moving my legs to the side of the bed I slept in slowly. I watched him watch me.

"I'll leave you to it." He whispered, looking down. If he could blush, I knew he would. His body left the bed, and marched out of the door, closing it carefully.

**Sisters in law **

As I walk down the corridor I spot the sisters in law. Luckily for them, they were alike. Edward told me earlier that they both love clothe shopping, not that they were aloud to much.

"Isabella" Alice shouts from the soft brown sofa. She had, what looked like wine, in one hand and a biscuit in the other. Her smile was bigger than her 4ft9 frame. She was tiny, yet beautiful.

"Alice, its nice to see you again" I murmured. I took a seat next to her, the furthest from Rosalie.

Alice handed over a small glass of what she was drinking to me. I could tell she was wearing light makeup, which is something forbidden now. How did she not get caught? Did her husband know?

"Thank you." I say, thankful for something to cool me down. I always felt nervous being around the Cullen's. They were all completely flawless. I was the odd one out.

I remember being jealous of my mum, she's a lot prettier than me. Her hair was always perfect, and she always socialized easily, where I as I was not as well fortuned. I didn't like big crowds, I didn't feel comfortable.

"So Isabella, me and Rose were wondering if you'd like to come shopping with us. Japer and Emmett are free, and I'm sure I can convince Edward to come. Shopping with Edward, I wonder how he's react.

"Umm.. I'm not much of a shopper. But sure." I smile back, wondering what a day shopping with Alice would be like. I've been told that she likes to shop for hours.

"Yay, I'll ring the men now." Alice screams, she launched herself off the sofa, and grabbed the phone in her pocket.

"Baby, good news." She screamed. I could tell she loved the guy on the phone by the sparkle in her eyes as he picked up. She must of been lucky to find someone to love and marry.


End file.
